Always
by Aieya no Baka
Summary: Yaoi! Sano fights for a way to win back kenshin from his other half...but how far will he go to get things back to normal? KxS (it's not R yet but it will be!)
1. 00 : Disclaimer

Always : Disclaimer  
  
I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I own Sanosuke and Kenshin, or any other character that appears in this story. I also do not own the song lyrics to "Always" by Saliva.  
  
Note: this is a songfic and will be rated R for sex, violence, harsh language, rape, and yaoi-ness. X_x''' I have a very sick sick mind.be warned before reading.. it may not have bad stuff yet.but it will.oh yes it will!!! BWHAHAHAHAHA. -wacks self with paper fan- any way please enjoy my first songfic!  
  
Some of the lyrics of the song will be scrambled up to fit the story so.please do not mind!  
  
Yaoi?: male x male realtionships.so if you don't like it LEAVE now!  
  
Please do not flame me.for I have putted the appriate rating and I did warn you all! I will love for any comments, suggentions, and reviews! Arigato! 


	2. 01 : Beginnings

Always : 01-Beginnings  
  
I love you  
  
I hate you  
  
I can't get around you  
  
Blackness filled with small room, showing nothing but lonely solitude. I stood in the middle, a bright light shining down upon me like a criminal, my eyes darted about the room, then looked up at the light source, bringing my hand up quickly as a reaction to the bright light, it seemed to be the sun. I bowed my head away from the light as if soon vanished, leaving me in pitch black. I took an uneasy step forward, but stopped myself and looked torwards a figure that had appeared out of no where. A faint light came from him, letting his glowing gold eyes be seen in the darkness. I stumbled back, afraid, for the first time in many years. My mind lost clear thought as I looked closer at the figure, wondering. It's crimson hair fanned around it's frail figure. I blinked, feeling more like a child, at the presence of him. My lips formed an uncertain word.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
I breath you  
  
I taste you  
  
I can't live without you  
  
The figure stopped coming torwards me and looked up, locking his golden eyes with my plain brown. A flinched slighty at his cold stare. He knew who I was, I knew who he was. The silver sword drew from the sheath beside him. The blade flickered with the eerie light that shined from him. 'crap.' my thoughts collided together, relising what was going to happen. I stumbled back quickly, running into a wall. I starred at the man, who used to be my friend, but now was going to be my killer. Before I thought anything else, I relized a sticky wetness that laid on my hands, my mind redistered a sickening smell, the smell of corpses and blood.  
  
I just can't take any more, this lack of solitude  
  
I guess I'm out the door  
  
And now I'm done with you  
  
My mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. The man in front of me grinned and came forward, stoping meters from me. He leaned forward, kissing me harshly. At that moment, I wanted to scream, feeling the sword, his sakabatou slide through my stomach, pinning me to the wall, that was covered with the corpses, and the blood. His mouth left mine, as he fell back, joining the darkness once more. I screamed out a word, as the bloodied corpses ripped and tore at my body, the silver blade still laying in me. I screamed again, hoping that my murderer would here.  
  
"TRAITOR!"  
  
Sano sat up from his futon, panting slightly, as his eyes raised to look around the room. It was a simple room at the Kamiya Dojo. Slowly he crossed his legs and bowed his head, holding his head in his hands. His memory replayed the nightmare, keeping every detail perfect. He looked up at the door, that know was opened and filled with three worried faced. Sano grinned wearily at the three, his three friends.  
  
"Sano?! What happened?" Kaoru hurried forward and sat besides him, Yahiko following her. Kenshin just stood in the door way, his eyes narrowed and filled with concern as he looked down upon me.  
  
"It was nothing.just a nightmare," Sano waved the two away from him and grinned sheepishly. Relising he had screamed out loud, not just in his sleep. Kaoru frowned at him and stood up, turning away and walking away from him. Yahiko grinned at Kaoru then at Sano before he quickly whispered to his friend, "I bet you drempt of Kaoru naked."  
  
Sano laughed out loud with Yahiko recieiving death glares from Kaoru. She turned and looked at them, her hands on her hips and a distorted look on her face. Kenshin smiled weakly, and took a step away from kaoru, not sure of what she was going to do.  
  
"I heard that." she mused eerily, ready to tackle Yahiko to the ground. Yahiko smiled weakly and quickly took off out of the room, followed by a ill tempered kaoru. Kenshin alughed weakly at the two retreating, "oro." he mumbled, but looked at Sano and smiled at him. Quietly he took a couple steps forward, a kneeled down near Sano and looked at his friend.  
  
"what did you dream of Sano?" he asked, the series-ness coming back to him. Sano's eyes adverted their gaze torwards the small red head, he frowned, not too sure what to say about the dream he had just had. He crossed his hands over his chest and bowed his head in thought.  
  
"it was nothing.just some stupid dream." sano muttered.  
  
Kenshin smiled at him, knowing that it was not the truth. Sano cursed under his breath, knowing the rurouni could read any one like an open book. His heart was troubled, any one's heart would be if you had a nightmare of the one you loved, pulling out a blade a mudering you to be left with the corpses of the dead. Sano couldn't lift his gaze to look at the other man's unweary eyes, thinking that if Kenshin could just read his body expression, he would be able to read his thoughts with just one glimpse of locking eyes. Instead Kenshin just nodded at the statement and placed a reassuring hand on Sano's shoulder.  
  
"I had a nightmare too, that I did," kenshin chided smoothly, calmly.  
  
Sano looked up at Kenshin and frowned, "and.your was about what?" he asked, wondering what he was going to say. Kenshin just sighed heavily and looked sorrow filled at the floor, his eyes locked in deep thought. Slowly his slightly raised head looked back at Sano, but keeping his eyes on one of Sano's hands.  
  
"I drempt.that I had murdered.one I cared for." he muttered softly, his voice afraid.  
  
A sudden chill washed through Sano as he looked at Kenshin, afraid, worried, wondering. Kenshin cept his eyes locked with the floor below him. A unsteady hand lifted and laid under Kenshin's chin lifting his gaze up to Sano's.  
  
"I drempt.that I was murdered.by the one I loved."  
  
Authors Note: This chapter seemed confusing to me.so yea.nothing too bad is happening yet.as you can tell a certain pairing is showing up.and things are going to start getting bad.that's all I am telling! More chapters coming soon! 


	3. 02 : Questions

Always : 02-Questions  
  
I hear,  
  
a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
  
It's telling me all these things  
  
that you would probably hide  
  
It was mid-afternoon, the sun in the sky, the birds in the air. Sano sat on the stairs of the dojo, starring lowly at the floor. He knawned thoughtfully on a fish bone, as he sat with his arms hung lazily between his legs. A short, calm breeze swept by, blowing his dark brown hair slightly and ruffling his cloths. IT was weird for him to think this much, but it was much needed after this morning. The nightmare he had was still blazing through his mind, sending cold shivers down his spine even in the summer air.  
  
"Sano?"  
  
The brunette lifted his head to stare at a pair of childish eyes gazing at him. Sano fell backwards slightly, a bit freaked out about Yahiko staring into his face so closly. Quickly, Sano came back into a sitting postion to look at the boy. His eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" the older man asked, his voice a bit irritated. Yahiko frowned at the question and bit his bottom lip.  
  
"Well you seem to be thinking to much.more then ususal. I'm surprised you exactully had the brains to think this long." A long grinned came to the young boy's face as he looked at Sano, who had know crossed his arms and snorted at Yahiko's insult.  
  
"hn.none of your damn business, brat." Sano glared at Yahiko again, and let his arms drap in between his legs again as he looked at him. The young samurai, crossed his arms this time and sighed, turning around, so not to face Sano.  
  
"You've just been acting weirdly since this morning.and I'm.we're worried about you, Sano," Yahiko said plainly, before heading off to the back of the dojo, leaving Sano looking a bit sumbfounded at the boy's words. He sighed and looked back at the ground, knawning on the fish bone once more.  
  
'Great.I'm making every one worried.' he thought, glaring at the ground. He blinked as he heard the faint clanking of sandel's and lifted his head slightly to see Kenshin, starring at him.  
  
Am I,  
  
your one  
  
and only desire  
  
Sano almost fell over again, a bit surprised at the samurai's quick arrival. He recovered quickly, and stood up from the stairs, and looked at Kenshin. He looked away quickly from the red headed man and looked at a tree, that stood out in the background. Kenshin sighed and took a step forward torwards Sano, making the taller man take a step back.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me Sano?" Kenshin asked smoothly, his eyes pleading for an answer. Sano snorted and looked back at the samurai.  
  
"Think about it," was his only reply, as he remembered the nightmare that seemed too real for comfort. Kenshin frowned at his sharp reply and took another step forward. This time Sano stayed where he was and looked at him.  
  
"It was just.a nightmare, that it was," he said softly, a hint of fear locked in his voice as he took another tiny step torwards the taller man.  
  
"It was a nightmare.that we both had!" Sano snapped crossing his arms once more, "and it seemed to fucking real!"  
  
Kenshin looked at the ground, his head bowed so that his crimson bangs shadowed the sorrow the rested in his violet eyes. His mouth formed an answer but yet no words came to him as he stood their, his shoulders slumped. The samurai stood there in thought for a while as Sano watched him, a bit nervous of what his reply will be.  
  
Still a longing came over him, to go over and grasp the smaller man into a embrace, and comfort him, but the nightmare craddeled over him. If he was right, Kenshin was loosing grip of himself, and some how letting the battousai out. It didn't make sense to him, how could Kenshin fail holding back his other half now, if he had done for so long before.  
  
"It still is a dream Sano.that it is."  
  
Kenshin looked back up at Sano and smiled weakly, hoping to cheer up the taller one. Sano blinked at the samurai's reply and shrugged, maybe Kenshin was right, it was just a dream after all. Lazily, Sano placed his hands into his pockets and sighed. He wanted so badly to believe Kenshin, and believe his words that it pained him that Kenshin might be wrong.  
  
"Just be careful around me now," the red headed man said weakly, as he locked his eyes with Sano's. Another chill ran down my spine as he starred at me, reading me like an open book. Sano quickly looked away from his gaze and walked torwards him stopping in front of the other man. His hand slowly placed itself ontop his shoulder as Sano leaned down to place a kiss upon Kenshin's lips. The smaller man smiled weakly and leaned forward, closing his eyes. Sano kissed him softly, and felt him return the kiss with much egarness.  
  
A cold breeze rushed through the dojo grounds, and the birds stopped chirping, giving off an eerie silence. Kenshin bite down on Sano's lips, drawing a bit of blood. The taller man opened his eyes slightly as stabbing pain soon found it's way in his gut. He groaned slightly and pushed away from Kenshin, grasping a freshly made wound in his stomach. The smaller man, stood before Sano, grinning shamefully, his eyes bruning a bloody gold. Sano's eyes opened wide as he looked at his blood soaked hand and the wound, and then at the other man before him who held a dagger, bathed in his own fresh blood.  
  
Am I the reason you breathe,  
  
or am I the reason you cry  
  
"Ken-" sano began as Kenshin, the battousai, took a step forward, placing a finger atop Sano's mouth, hushing him. Sano glared at the other man, and used the rest of his energy to punch the samurai. His punch hit it's target and let the samurai stumble backwards slightly, only to let Sano fall to the ground, crimson blood gracing the dirt ground.  
  
The samurai blinked, his eyes turning back to a violet color, knocking his sense back into him. He looked over at Sano, his violet eyes widening as he dropped the bloody dagger and rushed forward to the other man's side. He turned Sano over, on his back and looked lovingly at him, but angst filling his heart. The other man's blood drapped over Kenshin, as he quickly picked up Sano and rushed him inside the dojo, leaving a pool of dirtied blood, and a bloodied dagger.  
  
Author's Note: This is a bad chapter.but as you can tell the couple is Sano and Kenshin, and it is another kind of cliff hanger thing.I think. Any way I was hoping to make this more R, but it didn't really get to the point. I promise next chapter will be R rated! Hehe.it took so long to update since I was away on vacation for memorial day and my bro's graduation. Please excuse the spelling because my spell check on the computer is broken.or missing.and I am the worst speller in the universe. Please reply! I know this chapter was bad.but I promise the next one will be good! 


	4. 03 : Answers

Duosgrl15Always : 03-Answers  
  
Megumi stayed locked up in the nearest room Kenshin had placed Sano. She only bothered to come out and face the others when she needed something. It seemed more like a day then a hour, that she was in there. The dojo, the earth seemed to stop in the sudden stillness, that maybe one person would die, at the hands of his friend, his lover.  
  
Everything was quiet, cept the heart bounding beats that escaped everyone, and the ragged breath everyone seemed to have. Kaoru sat, her head bowed and her eyes filled with wet, tears. Yahiko laid beside her, leaning on the dojo wall, and his bottom lip bit. They hadn't bothered to inform any one, knowing it best to keep it quiet until whats done is done. Yahiko sighed heavily and looked at the door, agitated. He bit his bottom lip again and looked at the sobbing Kaoru. He figured it was hard to face reality, everyone knew that their friend had a short chance of living with that wound.  
  
Yahiko's eyes traveled over to Kenshin's still body. A small shiver ran through his spine as he looked at his friend. It was eerie to look at him. Kenshin's usually small frame, was frailer and more deathly. Crimson hair laid over his face, hiding his eyes, that glistened with wet, unshead tears. His skin was paler, ghoustly, making him seem more dead, then alive.  
  
"Kenshin?" the little black headed boy asked, his voice weary and uncertain.  
  
The samurai looked up at Yahiko, his violet eyes red and sore with tears. Yahiko smiled weakly, in a hlaf attempt to bring some happiness to the older man. Kenshin quickly looked away from Yahiko and looked down at the ground again, letting his hair cover his eyes once more.  
  
Soon after, a small sound was heard in the other room, and Megumi soon appeared in the doorway, holding a wet rag and wiping her hands shakily. Her eyes glance down at Kaoru and Yahiko, who both were standing. Megumi smiled weakly at the two and sighed, a tint of happiness in her hollowed sigh.  
  
"Sano, will be fine. It will take a while for recovery, and we also might need to keep an extra eye on him, but he'll be down for a long time," she trailed of slightly at the end and looked at the two to see their reactions. Kaoru had a simple smile on her face, and Yahiko was bouncing about in joy, shouting out things, like he knew Sano was to strong to die from a simple stab in the gut. Megumi laughed weakly and looked at Kenshin.  
  
He still laid on the floor, only giving a small glance at Megumi's happy news. Kaoru and Yahiko danced about the hall, cheering happily with tears rolling down their faces. Megumi kneeled beside Kenshin and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.  
  
"Do you know how this happened Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin looked up at Megumi, gilt crossed through his features as he quickly looked back at the floor, ignoring her iron gaze. Her hand tightened on his shoulder as she looked at him, clenching her teeth slightly, trying to read him.  
  
"Kenshin, did, did," she stumbled over her words and looked away, "did you do this?"  
  
The red haired man doubled forward, tears streaming down his face as he clenched his head inside his hands. Megumi stumbled back and looked at him, shock filling her every breath, every movement. Kaoru and Yahiko stopped to look at Megumi, then at Kenshin.  
  
"Nani?" Yahiko asked, looking at Megumi, "what happened? What is it?!"  
  
Megumi stood quickly and glared at the sobbing Kenshin, backing away from him quickly in slight fear and angst. She just relised it, Kenshin had attempted to murder one of his friends. Her finger rose as she pointed accusingly at the samurai.  
  
"traitor."  
  
With that she turned away quickly and went off to collect supplies, and herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kaoru looked at the retreating docter, then quickly adverted her eyes to the samurai. Violet eyes seemed to look into nothing as tears still ran warmly down his face. Kaoru walked over and kneeled down beside Kenshin, placing a loving hand on his shoulder, she smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Kenshin?" she cooded his name gently, and looked at the one she loved with concern and fear. Her heart torn at the sight of the broken samurai, he seemed to misrable in this happy news of Sano's recovery. Yahiko stood still and watched the two, his face was also covered with concern and fear of his idol. With out hesitation he turned around and headed off after Megumi, leaving the two alone.  
  
Kaoru smiled weakly as she noted the absent presence of her friend, and then looked back at Kenshin, moving slightly so that her eyes gazed into the glazed eyes of his. Her hand cradeled his face, brushing away his tears. Her own tears swelled into her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"Please, wake up Kenshin. Everything is alright. Kenshin."  
  
The red headed man closed his eyes, and they opened slightly to look at Kaoru. She smiled and hugged him in joy that he was alright. Slowly she pulled away, looking at his saddned face. A frown graced her lips as she looked at him, placing her hands in her lap as she did. Kenshin's eyes strolled away from kaoru, staring aimlessly at the blackness of the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin. What's wrong? Sano's alright.there is no reason to be sad.unless something else is bothering you." Her eyes trailed across his face as she exaimed him, lost in wonder and thought. Kenshin closed his eyes and stood, pushing Kaoru away from him, he quickly turned and headed for his room.  
  
Kaoru stood and ran over to him, wrapping her hand around his arm, a look of worry dancing about her face as she tried her best to stop the saddened swordsman. Kenshin did stop, and looked at Kaoru, his eyes glimmering amber as he quickly slapped the woman across the face. Kaoru fell back and placed a hand on her numbed skin, her eyes wide.  
  
"Kenshin?" "Kenshin. Hn, Kenshin is dying, he'll be the first to go, and then you all will pay for keeping me locked away in this rurouni's body! Himura Kenshin was never supposed to be this way! He was raised with blood shed and will always murder! You filthy little scum.you don't deserve to live!"  
  
A small gasp escaped kaoru and she took a step back, hearing the harsh words of her friend. She quickly tried to turn to run but the battousai raced up and grabbed her, kissing her harshly and violently.  
  
His hands teared at her clothing, molesting her in a cold, un-loving way. His mouth stifled any cries of help as he pulled away and let his hand cover her mouth. A evil grin crossed his face as he kept his search of her body. Kaoru quickly bite his hand and pulled away, fixing her loose kimono as she stumbled away from the battousai, fear crossing her face. He smirked and turned away, and headed torwards his room again.  
  
"consider this a warning." 


End file.
